Plastic Wings
by Atone
Summary: [AU] Rogue and two others are taken for experimental purposes. When its all done, Rogue can control her touch ability and is in debt to a man who only wants everyone, including the X-men, out of his way.


Rogue's head snapped up as she glanced around the room, her green eyes wide. All though she had been in a deep sleep she could have sworn that there had been someone else in the room other then her and her respective roommate.

The slight creaking of the floor boards.

The whip of the curtains.

Rogue let out a sigh as she finished her glance around the room, there seemed to no one else there. The floor boards creaked because they were old. The curtains whipped because of the wind that kissed them from the open window. That was all it was. Honestly, sometimes she was just to much of a worrywart.

She gently laid back down in her worn bed, crossing her arms under her head to act as the non-existent pillow that Kurt had stolen earlier. Closing her jaded green eyes she attempted to lull herself back into her restless sleep.

She could feel breathing on her neck.

Rogue cursed at herself in her head willing herself to keep her eyes closed. No one was in her and Kitty's room. The alarms would have gone off or Logan would have smelled an intruder long before she or he could have gotten there. Her imagination was simply getting the best of her, what she felt must just be the wind from the window traveling over to where she slept. That was all. Nothing more then that.

She wished she could have said that it was just her imagination when the gag clamped over her mouth.

****

Plastic Wings By Atone

[Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own creators.]

****

Prologue = "I Need An Angel" 

Rogue groaned as lights and figures came into focus. Everything seemed to bright, and she couldn't help but wish to god that someone would turn down the crazy electrical lights and put on some candles instead. Some nice vanilla scented candles that would remind her of home.

The mansion.

She tried to open her eyes slowly, however no sooner were they open then she was forced to close them again. The lights _burned_.

Vaguely voices where saying something that was too far away for her to hear, all though clips of the conversation drifted over to her ears and registered with her brain.

".......She is up.......should I....No no!.....Of course I follow your judgem..."

Taking in one last gasp for breath Rogue lifted herself up onto her forearms and squinted her eyes against the burning lights. She could make out two shadows, one seeming to be a short man, the other a more taller, filled out man. However she was only able to mutter 'where...?' before coughing fits over took her body and her tongue felt like sandpaper.

"Dont try...n talk!........only hurt yourse..." Rogue could understand the words, however they were only registering half the time. Everything was just to confusing and she felt herself collapse back on the bed, falling back into the void that she had previously woken up from.

---

The next time Rogue woke, the lights burned less and she couldn't help but notice that she was the only one in the room, which she now saw was total white in colour.

"How are you doing?"

Well, she had thought she had been the only one in the room.

Rogue snapped her head in the direction of the voice she had heard earlier. It was the smaller man, decked out in what appeared to be some kind of doctors coat.

"Oh dont get all distressed girl. How are you feeling? Better then before?"

Rogue looked over at the small man who was surrounded by shadows. Seeing that he wasn't going to be talking to her until after she answered his question she cleared her throat and prepared herself to answer him.

"Ah..Ah'm doin' fahn. Ah guess. Where am Ah? Who are ya ta be keepin' meh here..." Her speech was slightly slurred, and she couldn't stop herself from wincing from the sound.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Where we are doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are here."

With the light still burning her vision she glared at the man. "Why meh?"

The man let of a sigh, and Rogue was sure that if she could see him he would be rolling his eyes. "Dont think there is anything special about you girl, you were picked simply because you were the easiest to get to. You left your window open remember? The only reason you were picked over your roommate was because your bed was closer to the window."

"Fahn." Rogue replied shifting to get more comfortable on the hard bed. "Ah will rephrase the question. Why were ya lookin' around to take a mutant from the mansion?"

The man finally walked out of the shadows, all though it didn't seem to help Rogue identifying him any, his face was still somehow darkened. Walking up close to her he took her arm in his hand, listening to her pulse. "Well, there was orders to take one mutant from each house." Seeing Rogues confusion he continued. "One from the Xavier school, one from the Brotherhood, and one from the Acolytes."

For the first time since she had been there Rogue felt some hope. "So others are here? Ah'm not alone?"

"No. No your not." He was distastefully before reaching up and hitting a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out cold. For the first time she had been there, Rogue felt warmth spreading through her body.

---

The man took his gloved hands away from the girl and simply stared down at her with wonder in his eyes. It always amazed him to meet new mutants. And meeting this one had been no different. All though he had hoped to meet and talk with her earlier, before the drugs had taken effect. According to the others when she had been first taken she had fought like a bat out of hell, kicking and punching. However from his last discussion it had been obvious to tell that the drugs were in place from how submissive she had been.

She was such an interesting girl. He could spend hours looking at her and wondering about her past. How did she find out she was a mutant? Did she have lots of other mutant friends? Would they worry about her?

However his musings were brought to a halt with the creaking of the door and heavy foot steps.

"Did you tell her everything she needed to know?"

The small man spun around to the new voice, trembling over taking his body. "Ye...Yes...Mr. Sin..Sin..."

"Shut up. I am not in the mood to hear you blubber around. Did she check out all right?"

"Ye...Yes Sir."

"Good. Do you think her body could handle starting tonight?"

"Yes...Sir."

"Good, I don't want her to be left behind...after all those other two...what were their names?"

"Ga..Gambit and Avalanche."

"Yes, they are already started, see to it that she catches up to them."

"Rig..Right..." The door slammed, leaving the small man alone in the room with the unconscious girl. "Sir..."

****

End Prologue = "I Need An Angel"

AN: This is horribly AU ::gives it an AU sticker::. And um. I don't have a beta so..ek, all mistakes are my own. I am taking things from the comic/series/games and smashing them together to make something new :) So..review if you like it! Or review if you hate it! I'm not to sure if I should continue it or not....eh...so...comments would help...:) :) :) Because I wont continue it if I dont get any reviews..(why continue it if no one reads/likes it?) ^^;


End file.
